Your heartbeat (helps me sleep)
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Alec does not answer and for a moment, Magnus thinks he has fallen asleep. But as he leans in to kiss Alec on the cheek, the boy's lips begin to move and he mumbles something that only Magnus could hear. Set in CoLS.


_Your heartbeat helps me sleep; your breath soothes my soul._

Alec closes the door behind him quietly and pads into the living room of Magnus's apartment. It is quiet, and with everything that have been going on, – the disappearance of his parabatai, Clary's heated argument with her mother, Sebastian's apparent revival – Alec appreciates the peace.

The living room is dark aside from the ethereal blue glow at the center where the pentagram is. Magnus knelt in the center of the pentagram, eyes screwed shut in concentration. He seems to be mumbling something. Alec decides it is best not to disturb the warlock and makes his way over to the couch. He sits and watches Magnus soundlessly.

When the blue glow dies down and the living room is dim once more, Alec straightens and waits. Magnus lets out a sigh and opens his eyes which widen at the sight of Alec. Alec gives him a small smile.

"Alec," Magnus says, surprise coloring his tone, "I thought you were going out."

"I did," Alec replied, "Two hours ago." Alec did go out, but not to the Institute to pick up his clothes, like Magnus believes. Of course, Alec cannot tell him that. He bites his lip and pats the empty space beside him. "Wanna sit?"

Magnus blinks momentarily, as if disoriented by the passing of the time, and glances out of the window. "Huh, it's night time."

"So it is."

"Time passes so fast when you're working," Magnus chuckles without humor and makes his way over to the couch. He leans against the cushion tiredly. "I'm exhausted," he moans dramatically, "I need a break."

Alec laughs lightly and Magnus watches the way his blue eyes glow like lamplights as he does. The corners of Magnus's lips quirk up and he tries not to laugh along with his boyfriend. He pretends to look wounded, instead.

"And here you are, laughing at my expense!"

Alec sobers up immediately but he remains smiling, though Magnus cannot say he minds. "Sorry," Alec replies before yawning. Magnus raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not the only one who's tired, it would seem," he comments casually.

Alec rubs his eyes, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. "I haven't been sleeping properly these past few days, I guess," he admits, looking down at his knees.

Magnus pats Alec's head playfully, earning a protest from the boy. But his touch, however teasing, is gentle and Alec finds himself closing his eyes in contentment when Magnus begins to run his fingers through Alec's hair, massaging the scalp lightly.

"Then, sleep," Magnus says softly, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow."

Alec hums and leans tiredly against Magnus's shoulder. In the midst of his sleepiness, something flashes through his mind – the main reason he returns to Magnus's apartment.

"Sorry," he mumbles sleepily.

Magnus's brows furrow in confusion. "For what?"

"For the…" A yawn, "Scarf and things."

Silence.

A chuckle.

"Oh that," Magnus smiles, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

Alec does not answer and for a moment, Magnus thinks he has fallen asleep. But as he leans in to kiss Alec on the cheek, the boy's lips begin to move and he mumbles something that only Magnus could hear.

"You're all I ever needed."

Watching Alec sleeping peacefully, with his face smoothed out from exhaustion and free from all the worries, even if it is only temporary, it makes Magnus's heart clench painfully in his chest.

Temporary.

As long as Alec remains a mortal, it can never be permanent.

But for now, Magnus casts those thoughts aside and remains grateful for the present he has now, even if it is just a flitting moment. He carefully adjusts Alec's position so that his head is on Magnus's lap. He plays with Alec's hair absently.

"Alec, I-," he closes his eyes, "I love you more than I could ever-,"

The door opens and Simon comes in.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are lovely and appreciated. :)**


End file.
